This invention relates to updating the items retrieved by a search engine in response to queries based on search terms.
One of the issues facing Internet shopping search engine providers is how to dynamically update the order of a list of items, alternatively referred to herein as rankings or ranking results, retrieved in response to a shopping search query and/or shopping search term. Specifically, the criteria by which the rankings results are continually updated require careful consideration in order to provide accurate results.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for dynamically updating ranking of items retrieved in response to a search query.
It would also be desirable to provide systems and methods designed to adapt to changing conditions, such as changing user preferences, so that the ranking of items accurately and substantially continually reflects the relevance, and/or other suitable factors, of the retrieved items in response to a search term or search query.